Jandreck
Jandreck is the tri-pairing, possible love triangle, between Jade West, André Harris, and Beck Oliver. (Ja/de, A/'ndr'/é, and B/'eck'.) It can also be called Bendrade (Be/ck, A/'ndr'/é, and J/'ade'). Beck and Jade are dating and André seems to be close friends with both of them, or at least isn't overtly hated by Jade. André had a passing crush on Jade in Jade Gets Crushed but in the end, chose not to pursue those feelings, respecting Beck and Jade's coupling as well as his friendship with Beck. It consists of the individual pairings Jandré, Bendré, and Bade, respectively. Jandreck Moments Season 1 Pilot *André and Beck both try to stop Jade from pouring coffee all over Tori. Stage Fighting *Beck and André are both very concerned when Jade gets "hit" by Tori, and they both run up to help her. *Both of them believe her over Tori. Wi-Fi in the Sky *André tells Jade that Beck's neighbor is a cheerleader. Because of this, Jade gets upset with Beck, and Beck gets mad at André for telling her. Beck's Big Break *Jade and André are both extras in the movie Beck is in. *Jade and André both seem upset and confused when Beck is fired. The Great Ping Pong Scam * They are all on the ping pong team together. *They take turns explaining the ping pong story to Tori. *André and Jade try to help Beck get his drink out of the vending machine. *They all sit together at the restaurant. *None of the three of them look particularly thrilled when Tori is trying-out for the ping-pong team, and beating everyone. That said, while Jade, as always, was jealous of Tori, Beck and André simply don't care for how smug Tori is acting. *While Jade sounds betrayed that everyone wants Tori on the team, she sounds the most let down that Beck and André are the first two to suggest including her. Cat's New Boyfriend *Beck and Jade feel André's foot and both compliment him on it. *André convinces both Beck and Jade to smooth their feet. *After Tori leaves the Black Box to go apologize to Cat and Daniel, Jade suggests they go back and feel Andre's foot some more, which Beck agrees to. *Beck and André don't seem to approve of Jade denying any responsibility in the current mess and her attempted sabotage of Tori and Cat's friendship. *All three end up in the hospital by the episode's end. Freak the Freak Out *They all go to Karaoke Dokie together (along with Cat). *When Jade, for no good reason, refuses to bring him a soda, André tells Beck that Tori was right in calling Jade a gank. Beck says that André has "no idea" of how accurate that statement is. *Jade got mad when Hayley and Tara flirted with André and Beck. *Beck and André were mad that Jade (and Cat) didn't win. *Beck and André both try to stop Jade from getting into a fight with Haley. *André and Beck cheer loudly for Jade (and Cat), and they are both very upset when Jade (and Cat) lose. *Jade comes up with a plan and forces André and Beck (and Robbie) to take care of Trina for their Saturday night. *Beck and André both seem excited about the Buffallo nuggets, which Jade finds irritating. Rex Dies *They're the most eager to have Rex die and the most visibly upset when Tori decides to let him live, showing that, despite their claims to the contrary, they care the least about Robbie's mental health and well-being. *Unlike Cat and Tori, the three would never understand how much Robbie needs Rex. The Diddly-Bops *Beck and Jade both try to cheer André up about the record deal, Beck tells him he's a great singer, and Jade defends him when Rex makes him feel worse. Wok Star *Beck and André are both part of the plan to help make Jade's play a success. *Beck and André side with Jade when she says Tori would find her someone to put up the money to produce her play, though this may be derived from fear as neither one of them offers any substantial aid to actually help put on the play, even vehemently turning Tori down when she asks if they want to fund it, before Mrs. Lee starts making script changes. The Wood *André and Beck work together to get Jade to stop attacking Tori. *André grabs Jade and throws her to Beck, who catches her. *They all go to Tori's house to watch The Wood together (along with Tori). Season 2 Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Jade, Beck, and André all help find the letters to spell Ke$ha. Locked Up! *Beck and Jade both go over to André when he gets bitten by a vampire moth. *When Jade is feeling the lump on André's neck, Beck tells her to stop. Tori Tortures Teacher *When Tori tries to tell them the new plan, Jade, Beck and André all walk up the same stairs in the same direction. Jade Gets Crushed *André tells Beck that Jade is not the right girl for his song, and that she openly scares him. While Beck is initially dismissive of this, he non-verbally concedes the point when Jade throws her scissors into the wall. *Jade and Beck cheer for André while he is performing. *André becomes attracted to Jade after they work together in a song, but he does not want to admit it because he's afraid of upsetting Beck. *André describes his crush on Jade as "evil" because she belongs to Beck. He is torn between never admitting his feelings for Jade, or upsetting Beck. Terror on Cupcake Street *Jade says André and Beck's costumes look "adorable." *The three of them are talking after Sikowitz enters the float. *It's suggested that André and Beck leave to find help, but neither of them want to, and Jade agrees, telling Tori that she should go instead. *When Tori eventually does go out alone, Beck and André, as seen to the right, are visibly disappointed in Jade. *All three are visibly terrified of the thugs that Tori recruited. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *Both André and Jade are concerned about Beck not getting a lot of sleep and drinking too much coffee. The Worst Couple *André is the most vocally fed up with Beck and Jade's fighting, outright yelling at them, telling them they weren't invited to play cards with everyone because they make everyone feel awkward by screaming at each other all the time. *Though André doesn't seem overtly happy that Beck and Jade broke up, he seem to grimly acknowledge that it was not only inevitable but for the best. Tori & Jade's Play Date *They all star in Sikowitz's play. *Jade plays André and Beck's mom in the play. Crazy Ponnie *Beck and André handcuff Jade to the lunch table and say it was easy. *Both try to get Jade off Cat when she attacks her in the classroom. *Jade and Beck both laugh at André's joke about Ponnie's hair color. *The three share a side of the table (with André in the middle and Beck and Jade on either side of him) at lunch. Season 4 Brain Squeezers *The three are on the same team. *Beck and André let Jade take Tori's spot. *The three arguably take the most damage in the show, Jade suffering bodily damage, including the loss of several teeth, André having his clothes shredded, and Beck suffering both their fates. TheSlap.com Hints *Some of André's posts offer the heavy implication that he doesn't approve of Bade, often putting Beck and Tori side-by-side in his photos and commenting what a cute and perfect couple they are. That said, he doesn't go out of his way to break Bade up, suggesting that he can be happy for Beck and Jade even if he thinks that Beck can do better. Gallery Playdate4.jpg IMG 2045.PNG IMG 2046.PNG IMG 2047.PNG Tumblr m2fo9moRV51rogvm5o3 250.jpg JANDRECK.jpg Tumblr m7ds2nwcfp1rqj3dao1 500.gif TOCS43.png TOCS38.png TOCS37.png JGC31.png JGC26.png JGC20.png JGC18.png IPWV86.png IPWV83.png IPWV77.png IPWV78.png SOTH5.png SOTH1.png SOTH.png Wanko'sWarehouse114.png Tumblr_m88hxpGDfq1ryhi37o1_500.gif Tumblr mf4cfgWywr1rokj5lo8 250left.gif Tumblr mf4cfgWywr1rokj5lo7 250right.gif Tumblr mf4cfgWywr1rokj5lo6 250.gif Tumblr mf4cfgWywr1rokj5lo5 250.gif Tumblr mf4cfgWywr1rokj5lo4 250.gif Tumblr mf4cfgWywr1rokj5lo3 250.gif Tumblr mf4cfgWywr1rokj5lo2 250.gif Tumblr mcw3uerutK1rx4je5o1 250.gif|gif tumblr_mcw3uerutK1rx4je5o2_250.gif|gif tumblr_mcw3uerutK1rx4je5o3_250.gif|gif tumblr_mcw3uerutK1rx4je5o4_250.gif|gif tumblr_m69l9eZepW1rokj5lo1_500.gif Cupcakebade.gif Video Gallery Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing